Caitlin Snow
Early Life Caitlin Snow was the daughter of two scientists. But she also had a split personality. Her other side was Killerfrost. It came with her Meta-human powers. Caitlin's father, Thomas spent all his time trying to cure Caitlin. Especially after she accidentally caused a car crash. After years, he was able to create a cure and gave it to her. This made both her powers and second personality disappear. When Caitlin was in High School, her father died in a plane crash. This caused Caitlin to leave Central City. She started to study in Metropolis and later worked at STAR Labs in the city. Doing so, Caitlin got to see Superman. When her mother nearly died in a robbery, Caitlin returned to Central City but didn't get any attention from her mother. Because she had worked at STAR Labs in Metropolis, she soon got a job at STAR Labs in Central City. There, Caitlin met Ronnie Raymond, Cisco Ramon, and Dr. Harrison Wells. They all became friends. Caitlin soon started dating Ronnie and they even got married after a year together. Dr. Wells had a particle accelerator planned. It was his life work, but when it was finally finished, it blew up. Ronnie was lost in the explosion and presumed dead. STAR Labs then officially shut down, but in secret, Caitlin, Cisco, and Dr. Wells worked to help the people who were affected by the dark matter. Team Flash A month after the particle accelerator explosion, a man named Barry Allen was taken to STAR Labs. His heart stopped beating again and again which caught Dr.Wells attention. He was in a coma for nearly half a year before waking up to see that STAR Labs was still up and running. Barry befriended the people at STAR Labs but soon left as he needed to get back to his family. After the explosion, Caitlin suffered from both trauma and issues with her personality. Seeds of Killerfrost had returned. She didn't have any powers nor another personality, but she was easily upset and aggressive towards people. Cisco and Wells believed this was because she lost her husband, but it was more to it. Central City's scarlet speedster later got to STAR Labs and met Dr. Wells. He needed help to get faster as he fought a villain known as Reverse Flash. Caitlin was the first of them to learn The Flash's real name being Barry Allen. The two got close and became good friends. After three months of working together, Barry and Caitlin started dating. He even proposed to her after half a year. To Caitlin, he was the light in her life. Killerfrost Caitlin was later sent on a mission in the Arctics to stop a bomb. Caitlin failed this mission and dark matter was sent through her body. This awoke Killerfrost and she took command of Caitlin's body. Returning to Central City, Killerfrost needed heat to survive. She needed to kill people and suck their heat out of their bodies. The Flash fought Killerfrost and learned it was Caitlin. This made it harder, but Barry was able to stop Killerfrost and send her to prison. In prison, Caitlin got help to take command of her body. She had the problem of both personalities trying to take control at the same time. But one day, Amanda Waller came and asked her to join Task Force X. Caitlin didn't want to, but Killerfrost said yes. In the Suicide Squad, Killerfrost began a flirt with King Shark. It didn't go anywhere though. With help from Captain Boomerang and Deadshot, Killerfrost was able to escape. But her mother, had a cure made. This cure would only take away the Killerfrost personality, but not the powers. It would also make sure Caitlin didn't have to kill to keep herself alive. With help from Vibe and The Flash, Carla was able to give Killerfrost the cure. After this, she also learned Ronnie was alive and a hero in the Justice League. Caitlin was unsure about everything at first, but soon got together with Ronnie again and the two became a pair. Even though they were together for years to come, they never remarried each other.